Rosedapple's Regret
by Ivyshade
Summary: They say love hurts. They could not have known how right they were. They say live with no regrets. They could not have known how impossible that was.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

Prologue

The moon was no more than a claw-scratch, the stars around it twinkled like sliver snowflakes. The crickets, cloaked by the shadows, chirped in rhythm. The thick woodlands of FlameClan surrounded Embershade on all sides. It was so dark the medicine cat could hardly see her paws, and yet she still strode through the woods with confidence.

She had decided to go to the Moonpool in search of answers. So much had happened in the last moon that needed to be accounted for. Countless border skirmishes, suspicious behavior from the other Clans, and the death of one of FlameClan's most respected and powerful warriors: Reedheart. This led her to believe that perhaps StarClan was punishing her Clan. And if that were true, she needed to know why.

A warm breeze swept through Embershade's fur as she continued to make her way through FlameClan territory. After a while, she could hear the gurgling of the stream where she met with the other medicine cats. But tonight there were no medicine cats, it wasn't half-moon. She was making her journey alone.

The faint moonlight turned the clear stream an eerie dark blue. She leapt across the stream with grace and began to trek up AirClan's moor. Stretched before her, the moor seemed endless, and beautiful. She stayed to the shadows and moved quickly to avoid being detected. She was a medicine cat and was allowed to walk on another Clan's territory, but there was no half-moon. If Embershade told an AirClan patrol that she was just going to the Moonpool she highly doubted that they would believe her. They had always been thick in the skull.

Embershade sustained her quick pace until AirClan's wide open moor came to an abrupt end. She began to follow the all-to-familiar stone path that would take her to the Moonpool. The stones under her paws were smooth and they had ancient pawprints etched into them. The stones began to thin out once she reached the bottom of the hollow and the Moonpool came into view. On one side, there was a steep cleft that feed the Moonpool its water. The stars in the sky didn't reflect in the Moonpool's waters; it remained clear and cool. Embershade lapped at the refreshing water and curled into a tight ball, her tail touching her nose.

She blinked her green eyes open and saw the breathtaking forests of StarClan. The sky was a serene mix of orange, pink, and blue. Squirrels chased each other playfully across the grand trees while birds sung their enchanting song. The scent of prey drifted all around Embershade: vole, fish, mouse, shrew, and squirrel.

"Miss me?" Embershade turned towards the sound of the familiar voice and was relieved to see her old friend and Clanmate, Reedheart. He looked younger than the last time she saw him, more like a newly made warrior, than the senior warrior he had been. Silver stars reflected in his golden fur, which showed no sign of his previous injuries.

"Reedheart!" Embershade exclaimed and touched her muzzle to his starry one. "It's so good to see you again!"

He dipped his head, his eyes gleaming. "Same here, Embershade, but why have you come to the Moonpool? It isn't half-moon yet."

Embershade drew in a shaky breath. Answers. That's why she had come, and she was determined to have every question answered before she was sent back to the puzzling reality.

"What's happening to our Clan? So many awful things have happened. Are we being punished? Is there an omen?" Embershade flooded him with questions, and when she saw his gaze darken she knew he had her answers.

He leaned in close. "StarClan isn't punishing FlameClan. All the things that have happened are… signs… that something greater will happen." Embershade listened intently, picking apart every word. "There is a cat whose actions will affect not only FlameClan, but EarthClan too."

Embershade pricked her ears. What did EarthClan have to do with anything? They didn't even share a border with them. "What this cat is going to do," she murmured, "is it bad?"

"See for yourself," Reedheart said, voice heavy with sorrow.

In that instant, Embershade was plunged into a dream, or were they memories? She couldn't decide. There was a cat, faceless, who was battle training and hunting, then the same faceless cat mixing herbs with an admirable proficiency. _Is this a medicine cat?_ Now the cat was with another, they snuggled against each other and made sweet promises, and then faceless cat was huddled against two small faceless shapes. And finally the cat was alone, wailing to the stars in the sky. Regret suddenly swamped over Embershade so strongly that she couldn't breathe; her heart ached until it finally broke.

Embershade woke with a gasp beside the Moonpool, the scent of Reedheart drifted faintly around her. She felt frustration pulse through her. She wasn't ready to wake up yet! She came to the Moonpool in search of answers, and all she received was more questions. Who was the faceless cat? Why were they faceless? Was StarClan keeping the cat's identity secret on purpose?

A voice, no more than a whisper in the wind, suddenly spoke to her.

" _Regrets…"_

* * *

Allegiances

 **FlameClan**

 **Leader** : Blazingstar- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Cherrynose- beautiful red tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Embershade- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors** : Oakfall- handsome dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Applespeck- dark red she-cat

Duskshade- handsome gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Ryefeather- light brown tabby she-cat

Duststorm- pale ginger tom

Swiftrunner- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Grayshadow- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Harespring- light brown tom

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Owlheart-brown-and-white tom

Spiderflight- beautiful black she-cat with white flecks and golden eyes

Ashpelt- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:** Brightstream- ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Rosekit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat and Brackenkit, a bright ginger tom)

Lakefall-light brown tabby she-cat with white a white chest (mother to Lionkit, a golden tabby she-cat)

 **Apprentices:** Smokepaw- dark gray she-cat

Lizardpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Elders** : Onespot- brown tom with one white spot

Whiterose- once-beautiful pure white she-cat

Tawnyfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Flame and Earth

Flame and Earth

"Get off!" Rosekit grumbled angrily as her brother's claws jabbed at her tortoiseshell pelt.

"Get up, then! Everyone's asleep and I'm bored," Brackenkit said, his tiny, sharp claws still poking at her ribs.

"You should be asleep, too!"

"I'm not tired."

As the two littermates continued to argue, their mother, Brightstream, stirred.

"Shut up, you'll wake Brightstream," Rosekit meowed crossly.

"I won't shut up until you get up."

Rosekit sighed heavily. _Why do I have to have the most annoying littermate in all the Clans?_ "Fine," she muttered and groggily rose to her paws. Dawn light shone through the nursery entrance. She could see her friend, Lionkit, sleeping soundly beside Lakefall at the back of the nursery. Rosekit scrambled out of the warm nest she shared with her mother and agitating brother. She stared at Brackenkit expectantly. "I'm up, what now?"

"Come on," he whispered and slipped out of the nursery. _Oh, so now he's quiet._ On reluctant paws, she followed Brackenkit.

Morning dew clung to the dark green grass and the sky gleamed gold and blue. The FlameClan camp was relatively empty, save for Cherrynose, who was organizing the day's patrols and Whiterose, who sat outside the elder's den watching a bird intently. No doubt everyone else was asleep, like they should've been. Brackenkit made his way over to Whiterose, leaving Rosekit to trail after him.

Whiterose smiled as she spotted the two kits heading her way. "My, my, aren't you two up early?"

"Yes, we are, thanks to Brackenkit." Rosekit started pointedly at her brother.

Brackenkit ignored her and blinked sweetly at Whiterose. "Will you tell us a story?" Her brother was a charmer. He could get anyone to do almost anything for him, and his handsome looks made it easy for him to gain the favor of any pretty, young she-cat.

The elder's smile never left her graying face. "Of course, my dear. Have you ever heard the story of Blazeheart?"

Both kits shook their heads.

"Long ago, there was once a kittypet named Blazer. One day, as he was sitting upon his fence—"

"What's a fence?" Rosepaw interrupted.

"It's something that goes around a twoleg den. Like… like a border." Whiterose explained, though she looked a bit confused herself. "Anyway, he was sitting upon his fence and he saw Clan cats. He saw how free they were, how they caught their own prey, how they were not bound by twolegs. This made him want to leave the life of a soft kittypet behind."

"He joined FlameClan, didn't he?" Brackenkit guessed. Whiterose nodded. Brackenkit stood tall with his chest puffed out. "We're the best of all the Clans!"

"Indeed, we are," Whiterose agreed, her amber gaze shone with pride.

"What happened next?" Rosekit asked, fully invested in the tale.

"Blazer was reluctantly made a member of FlameClan. Most of his Clanmates didn't trust him and he had to work twice as hard just to get half the respect. But he never stopped trying. And when WaterClan invaded FlameClan he was given a chance to prove his loyalty. He sacrificed himself for a Clanmate, and was given his warrior name after his death: Blazeheart. Your father, Blazingstar, was named after him." Whiterose paused and gave the kits a long look. "What do you think the message of this story is?"

"That courage and loyalty can come from the most ridiculous places," Brackenkit muttered.

"The most _unexpected_ places," Whiterose gently corrected. She turned to Rosekit. "And what did you learn from this story?"

Rosekit thought for a while and then said, "Judge someone by what they do, not where they come from."

"Exactly—"

"Brackenkit, Rosekit! What are you doing out of the nursery so early?" Both kits turned and saw a baffled Brightstream walking towards them.

"Uh, w-we just… we were…Whiterose was telling us a story." Brackenkit stammered guilty.

"You had me worried sick! I wake up and the two of you are nowhere to be seen!" Brightstream exclaimed, tail lashing.

"It was Brackenkit's idea," Rosekit mewed as innocently as she could.

"Thanks a lot," Brackenkit huffed.

Brightstream's attention turned to Whiterose. "I'm sorry they've bothered you. You how kits are, they get excited and—"

"Oh, they weren't bothering me." Whiterose purred, her eyes revealing warmth and amusement. "I was just telling them the story of Blazeheart."

"A great story," Brightstream remarked

"Hey!" All four cats turned as a small voice called to them. Lionkit was running towards them, indignation made her golden tabby fur stand on end. "How could you guys go on an adventure without me?" she mewed to Brackenkit and Rosekit.

"I was forced against my will," Rosekit explained.

"I wouldn't really call it an adventure," Brackenkit said, ignoring his sister's remark. "Whiterose was just telling us a story. Now if we had left the camp… that would've been a real adventure!"

"You won't be leaving the camp for another two moons, mister! You aren't a 'paw yet!" Brightstream reminded her son sternly, and when she saw his disappointment her voice softened. "I understand how frustrating it can be, being confined to the camp. But two moons will go by in a hurry, I promise. Enjoy being a kit; the two of you won't be for much longer." Brightstream's voice betrayed her sadness at the prospect that her kits won't be just that forever.

"We aren't in trouble, are we? We can go play?" Rosekit asked.

"You aren't in trouble. Go play, just try not to get too dirty. Last time, it took me two hours to you get you clean." Brightstream dipped her head politely to Whiterose and headed back to the nursery.

"Thanks for the story, Whiterose." Rosekit called to the elder before taking off with Lionkit.

"Me, too!" Brackenkit meowed, as he chased after the two she-kits.

"Anytime!"

As the kits padded away from the elders den Lionkit asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play… FlameClan vs. EarthClan." Brackenkit suggested. It was a popular game at least every warrior played once when they were kits and best played with six cats or more. The game is played with each "Clan" receiving their own territory, which is usually a bush. A piece of fresh-kill is hidden by a neutral party and the first Clan to bring it back to their territory—or bush— wins.

"Let's get some of the warriors to play with us." Looking around the camp, Rosekit noticed that it was a lot livelier than it was a dawn. It was sunrise now and most of the Clan was in the camp. Ashpelt was sharing a thrush with Lizardpaw, and Oakfall and Spiderflight were sharing tongues near the warrior's den. Grayshadow and Harespring were in a heated debate over which was better: shrew or vole. Blazingstar, Brackenkit's and Rosekit's father was sitting outside of his den watching his Clan with undisguised pride.

Rosekit ran over to her father, Lionkit and Brackenkit following closely behind.

"Blazingstar! Blazingstar!" Rosekit called to the FlameClan leader excitedly.

A broad smile crept onto Blazingstar's face as he spotted the trio of kits heading his way. "What are the future apprentices of FlameClan up to?"

"We want to play FlameClan vs. EarthClan, but don't we have enough cats. Will you play with us? Please?" Rosekit had her father wrapped around her tail. It was never difficult persuading him to play with her, tell her a story, or teach her a battle move or two, which Brightstream was completely against. Brackenkit may be able to charm the she-cats, but Rosekit always had their father, the Clan leader, right where she wanted him.

"I always have time for my kits." Brackenstar said, and when he noticed Lionkit's sorrowful gaze he added, "And a future promising warrior of FlameClan." Lionkit flashed him a grateful look. Her father, Reedheart, had died on the thunderpath a moon ago, and Rosekit knew without a doubt it must haunt her still. _I don't know what I would do if Blazingstar died._

"Swiftrunner! Smokepaw!" Blazingstar beckoned to the two cats as they emerged into the camp with prey laden in their jaws. "Drop that off at the fresh-kill pile and come see me." They quickly deposited their prey on the fresh-kill pile and joined the leader and the three kits.

"We are going to indulge these kits in a game of FlameClan vs. EarthClan," Blazingstar announced.

"FlameClan vs. EarthClan? I haven't played that in forever! This is way better than checking the elders for ticks!" Smokepaw exclaimed, her slender, dark gray tail quivered with excitement.

"I'm a pro at this game," Swiftrunner boasted. "Undefeated, five wins, no loses."

"There will be two teams of three," Blazingstar went on, "Who would like to be a Clan leader?"

"Me! I want to be FlameClan's leader!" Rosekit stated before anyone else had the chance.

"Then I'll be EarthClan's leader!" Brackenkit said.

Blazingstar dipped his head. "Very well, leaders, choose two cats to be on your team."

The four cats—Blazingstar, Lionkit, Smokepaw, and Swiftrunner— fanned out and formed a line. "I choose Blazingstar!" Rosekit said, which surprised no one. Who wouldn't choose the Clan leader to be on their team? It practically guaranteed victory. The dark ginger tabby padded over to his daughter, his compact muscles rippled beneath his thick fur.

Rosekit mouthed to Lionkit _I'll pick you next._ The golden tabby she-cat mischievously smiled. It might've been wiser to choose Swiftrunner because of his speed and experience as a warrior, or Smokepaw because of her shrewd mind, but Lionkit was her best friend.

Brackenkit surveyed the remaining cats closely, studying each of them in turn. "Swiftrunner's with me," he meowed at last.

Rosekit kept her promise and beckoned Lionkit over to her team, which left Smokepaw with Brackenkit. Not being chosen had left the young apprentice crestfallen. Rosekit felt guilt settle in heart. She never thought about how Smokepaw would feel, not being chosen. _I'll apologize later,_ Rosekit vowed.

Brackenkit murmured something to Smokepaw and she brightened a bit. Rosekit felt a wave of affection for her brother. He always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"It's time we go pick out our territory," Brackenkit said. His teammates followed him as he scanned the camp for the ideal bush. Rosekit went in the opposite direction and observed her surroundings. She eventually decided on a rosebush that stood tall and proud at the edge of the camp. Owlheart took a skinny squirrel off of the fresh-kill pile and hid it deep in the camp, beyond the peeping eyes of the two teams. Rosekit spotted Brackenkit, leader of team EarthClan, beside a large yew bush with Smokepaw and Swiftrunner.

"The squirrel is hidden! The first team to find it and bring back to their bush wins!" Owlheart announced, reappearing from behind a clump of shrubs. Rosekit decided that was where she would look first. By now, most of the Can was gathered around to see the game, and that made Rosekit all the more determined to win.

"Let's teach EarthClan never to cross FlameClan!" Rosekit said, her head held high and her chest puffed out. Rosekit's courage and determination made Blazingstar smile.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, _Rosestar_."

* * *

 **Had a lot of characters to introduce in this chapter. In the next chapter the games will begin! Who do think will win, FlameClan or EarthClan? And what do you think of the characters so far? See you next time!**

 **~Ivyshade**


	3. Chapter 2: The Regretless

The Regretless

"Lionkit, check behind all of the dens." Rosekit commanded, her eyes scanning every inch of the camp. "Blazingstar, check behind every tree. I'm gonna check behind the shrubs Owlheart came from."

Lionkit dipped her golden tabby head. "Got it!"

Blazingstar tensed, ready to spring the moment Owlheart called for the game to begin.

"Is everyone ready?" Owlheart said, looking from EarthClan to FlameClan and back again.

Brackenkit, leader of EarthClan and Rosekit, leader of FlameClan both nodded.

"Then let the games begin!"

Rosekit bolted from her bush and headed straight for the shrubs Owlheart emerged from not too long ago. Lionkit went behind the warriors den while Blazingstar went for the trees. Rosekit shouldered her way through the yellow and orange shrubs and emerged into a small leaf-filled clearing. The leaves made it seem as if the clearing was aflame. A beautiful combination of red, orange and brown that crunched every time they were stepped on; it was as if Rosekit was walking on fire.

Rosekit pressed her berry shaped, pink nose to the leaves and inhaled deeply, hoping she would pick up the scent of the squirrel. She picked up a faint trace of the fresh-kill and moved further into the clearing. The scent was getting stronger, but she couldn't see any squirrel. Rosekit flicked her tail in frustration. The scent had her walking in circles and Rosekit began moving the leaves. It seemed as if she were searching for seasons and still had nothing to show for it. "Where are you, you stupid squirrel?" She hissed to the invisible fresh-kill, for a moment there, she thought it would answer.

"Talking to yourself? That's a sign of insanity, you know." Rosekit turned and saw Lionkit appear from the shrubs she did a while ago. She wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"I thought you were looking behind the dens," Rosekit said.

"I was, but I didn't find anything. Blazingstar is checking near the tunnels." FlameClan had two tunnels that ran throughout their territory: one that was hidden behind a clump of ferns beside the medicine cat's den that led all the way to the border with WaterClan, it was used primarily by the border patrol, and the second tunnel was located beside the tallest tree in FlameClan's woodlands and led to the other side of the territory.

"Well you can help me." Rosekit touched her nose to the leaves once more and sniffed. "I can smell the squirrel, I just can't see it."

Lionkit began turning over the leaves with her paws. They worked in silence for a long time. Suddenly, Rosekit could feel Lionkit's gaze on her. "You're lucky," she whispered.

"Lucky? What do you mean?"

"You have Blazingstar and Brightstream, Brackenkit too. I don't even remember my father. I can never play with him, never talk to him. He's gone," Lionkit mewed forlornly. She sliced a leaf in half as it fell from a tree and it gently dropped to the ground, not making a sound. "Lakefall doesn't like talking about him. I think it makes her sad. It's like half the time she's not even there. I mean, she's alive and breathing, but dead too."

Rosekit couldn't imagine a life without her family. That was a life Lionkit lived every day. "You have me, right? I could be your family. We don't have to be related by blood."

Lionkit smiled. "You're right. We could be sisters!"

"Sisters," Rosekit echoed. She never had one of those before. She couldn't keep from purring. Now she had a brother and a sister.

Lionkit turned over a vibrant amber leaf and gasped. "I found it!" The golden tabby reached down and scooped the skinny squirrel into her jaws.

Rosekit stared at her astonished. "Nice job! All we have to do now is get it back to our bush!"

Lionkit raced past her and through the shrubs, Rosekit right on her heels. They emerged into the camp and saw a large crowd of cats gathered, watching the game. They cheered wildly when they saw team FlameClan with the squirrel.

"FlameClan always triumphs!" Spiderflight yowled.

"You're almost there! Don't let EarthClan beat you!" Oakfall meowed, his amber gaze encouraging.

"I told you FlameClan was gonna win, Grayshadow! You owe me a vole!" Applespeck called to the dark gray tom.

Her Clanmates were acting like they already won. "You can do it!" Brightstream said to the she-kits as they raced to their bush. But she didn't say anything bad about EarthClan because her son was the leader of that Clan. Lionkit was half-way to the rosebush when Smokepaw, Swiftrunner, and Brackenkit came charging across the clearing, their eyes all for the squirrel. Lionkit picked up her pace but she just wasn't quick enough. The three cats tumbled over her, attempting to take the squirrel. Rosekit hauled Brackenkit off just as Blazingstar came into view on the far side of the clearing, joining the fray. Blazingstar charged into Swiftrunner who stumbled to the ground. Lionkit reached for the squirrel that had slipped from her grasp but couldn't get it because Swifrunner's leg had trapped her and left her immobile.

Rosekit broke away from the skirmish and lunged for the squirrel. She quickly crammed it into her jaws and took off. She was getting closer and closer, her heart pounding uncontrollably. _I'm gonna win!_ Her Clanmates cheers grew louder. "Rosekit! Rosekit!" Victory was hers… or so she thought.

Smokepaw knocked her aside. Rosekit gasped for air as it seemed to escape her. Her vision was shaky and her Clanmates sounded far away. By the time she got up, Smokepaw was already half-way to EarthClan's bush. Rosekit didn't try to stop her, though. Perhaps it was because she felt bad for not picking Smokepaw, or perhaps she had figured she had already lost. She wasn't quite sure which one was true.

Smokepaw flung the skinny squirrel underneath her team's bush and snatched up the victory. Her teammates ran over to congratulate her.

"I can't believe EarthClan won!" Duskshade said his eyes wide in disbelief.

Grayshadow padded over to Applespeck. "Who owes who a vole now?" he taunted. The dark red she-cat scowled. Rosekit flattened her ears and looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Lionkit walked over to her, beaming. "That was fun!"

"We lost," Rosekit mumbled.

Lionkit laid her long, slender tail across Rosekit's shoulders. "Try not to look so down. We had a good a time and that's what matters." Blazingstar made his way over to the two kits. _He must be so disappointed in me._ Rosekit was too ashamed to look at him.

"Don't you worry," a deep purr rumbled in his throat, "they might've won the battle, but they haven't won the war."

Rosekit looked from her father to Lionkit and back again. "Aren't you guys mad, even a little?"

Lionkit shook her head and Blazingstar sighed.

"You're too hard on yourself, Rose. It's was just for fun." Blazingstar touched his nose to her ear and went into his den.

* * *

"Sit still, Rosekit!" Brightstream grumbled as she began washing her daughter's ears. Rosekit rolled her eyes. Every night before bed was like this. Brightstream would scolded her for her uncleanliness, order her to sit still, waste hours getting her clean, Blazingstar would come into the nursery to say goodnight and then she would finally be allowed to sleep, which never really lasted long because Brackenkit would wake her up at the crack of dawn. But tonight their routine would change. Rosekit had something on her mind.

"Brightstream…" Rosekit said.

"Hmm?"

"We could have won. I could've stopped Smokepaw. I could've, but I didn't."

"And why didn't you, sweetheart?" Brightstream asked between licks.

"I guess I felt bad for her because she wasn't picked," Rosekit admitted, her feelings of shame returning.

Brightstream paused and her ginger-and-white face softened. "I think you did the right thing. She was feeling bad and you made it better."

"It might have been the right thing, but it was also the dumb thing."

"Winning isn't everything. Sure, it feels good. But you can't win everything. You win some, you lose some. Do you know who said that?"

"A sad, old loser?" Brackenkit pipped in.

Brightstream's slapped her tail over Brackenkit's mouth. "Oh, hush! Why don't you try being supportive for once?"

"It was a nice try, but you see, little sis, I always win!" Brackenkit mumbled through Brightstream's thick tail. Rosekit swatted her brother with her paw, claws sheathed, but she made sure the blow sent him reeling.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Brightstream mewed. Brackenkit scowled but said nothing more.

"What I'm saying is… is that sometimes there is no right answer. You can only do what you think is right. You let Smokepaw win because you thought it was the right thing to do. You made your choice, Rose, don't waste time on regrets." Brightstream said and pulled her kits closer.

Blazingstar pushed his way into the nursery, the yew bush at the entrance trembling. Three mice were swinging from his jaws, two small and one big. He laid his burden beside his mate and two kits. "I know you guys prefer vole, but there was only one on the fresh-kill pile and Embershade took it, so…"

Brightstream took a huge bite into the bigger mouse almost swallowing it whole.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Just try not to eat the kits," Blazingstar purred and playfully nudged his mate.

"Shut up! I haven't eaten since dawn!" Brightstream ravenously finished the rest of her mouse and swiped her tongue over her muzzle. Rosekit bit into her mouse, savoring the rich, meaty flavor while Brackenkit finished his mouse almost as quickly as Brightstream.

Blazingstar helped tuck the kits into their nest and said goodnight. He rubbed his check along Brightstream's. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Ugh," Brackenkit grumbled, "get a den." Rosekit burst out laughing.

"How is saying I love you disgusting?" Blazingstar meowed, his head tipped to the side. "If I had told you about the night you were conceived then maybe I could understand—"

"Dad!" both kits cried in unison.

"They don't need to hear about all of that. I don't think their fragile ears could take it," Brightstream said, her gaze alit with amusement. Blazingstar laughed and touched his muzzle lightly to Brackenkit's head and then Rosekit's. "I'll see you tomorrow, my little warriors," he murmured and left the nursery.

Rosekit was about to say goodnight to Lionkit and Lakefall but they were already asleep; they always went to bed early. Rosekit pressed herself against Brightstream's thick, soft fur and closed her eyes, her mother's words ringing in her ears: _You made your choice, Rose, don't waste time on regrets._

 _If I don't have regrets… life would be easier! Better, even!_ Rosekit thought silently to herself. _That's it! I'll just live with no regrets._

* * *

 **I know, this chapter wasn't all that but the next one will be better, I promise. Maybe the kits will get into some mischief and I'll introduce a few more characters. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed. I really do appreciate it. See ya!**

 **~Ivyshade**


End file.
